


同人论坛引发的灾难

by kts210 (redback210)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bad Friends, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Friendship, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER, I know, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Outing, slight angst, some are mentions, what
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210





	同人论坛引发的灾难

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally in Prose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882650) by [tempered_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose). 



正文：

上

‘那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，外面没有一点声响，甚至连一个...’老鼠？不，这也太不对劲了。

Thomas靠上椅背思考起来，他确信自己想要写的是结合万圣节和圣诞节的怪诞诗歌，看在上帝的份儿上，他想要描绘得更浪漫一些，但这开头怎么看都传达不出他的想法。

他叹了口气，看向电脑屏幕上正闪烁着的光标。

又变成这样了？

Thomas不得不反思一分钟，他是不是从一开始就在这上面浪费太多时间了。

这天早晨，他帮老爸在网上查找他们的族谱，他以为这很简单，搜索一下就能完工——当他不小心把‘Archive of our own family（我们的家族存档）’（很显然全德国民众都姓Müller），错误的简略输写成‘archive of our own（AO3）’，他动作太快，没来得及加上Family就习惯性点了搜索，其结果就是一个神奇的，简直可以称之为毛骨悚然的，通向新大陆的潘多拉魔盒，被他打开了。

Thomas是听说过神秘的同人文学，他只是从没真正阅读过。

——除了某段时间，但那只是关于星球大战，和这个肯定不是一回事！

讲真的，这世界上真有什么人能拒绝哈里森福特？

总而言之，故事最后变成了只要他有时间，就会去搜索那些他最爱的电影和电视节目，看看有什么值得一看的内容没有。偶尔几次，非常偶尔，在发现关于配对，尤其是那种三秒都不用思考就知道不可能的配对，他也只是挑挑眉毛而已。

这是一条不归路。

然而他还是在搜索栏键入自己的名字，然后按下回车——

眨眼的功夫页面就刷新出来。

最上面的一些条目让他怀疑人们的理智到底还存不存在，但大概翻了十五篇之后，他开始怀疑自己的理智还存不存在。

Thomas抓了抓头发，为什么之前他就没换一种角度观察Miro？或者Mario？或者某个巨型Nutella狂热爱好者？

挠了挠头，他的注意力立刻就进入到新领域之中：

Marco Reus和Mario Götze正进行一段浪漫关系？他忍不住咯咯傻笑起来，这些东西——这玩意是叫标签对吧——标签表明文中会有这个配对，当理解这点之后他更是疯笑个不停，那张牙舞爪的劲头快让他从椅子上摔下去了，Benedikt/Masti出现在眼前时Thomas彻底绷不住一个趔趄摔了个前仰后合，Bastian/Lukas更是让他快要笑断气了。

莫名其妙的，他也不知道怎么回事，笑了好一会儿，等有力气能从地上爬起来重新坐回到椅子上时他想到的是，幸亏现在没人在家。

甩了甩头，再看向屏幕时Thomas狠狠倒抽了口气，他太过用力以至于连肺都开始疼起来，绝对是有什么东西呛进喉咙了，他咳嗽个不停，甚至正常呼吸都维持不下去。

那里，屏幕上，突然出现一条非常，非常值得一点的链接，那配对是关于他和....

Robert Lewandowski

哦，哦，上帝啊！

Thomas抖了抖手指，还需要选择吗？他直接按下鼠标左键——

只有不到十条的搜索结果让他皱起眉毛。某些人的条目都破百了！忽略被冷落的事实，他快速瞥了瞥内容简介然后选择其中之一点进去。

这是一篇短文——这文是被分类成‘肉文’对吧？等搞清楚这具体指什么后他的脸刷的一下就爆红起来，神经过敏的小兔子一样立马跳到离电脑远远的位置。

再次感谢老天家里没人，所以也就不会有人突然走进他的房间看到那..那...那个！

Thomas做了Thomas会做的：

关掉笔记本然后出门，远离互联网和那些无耻的谎言。明显的，这是唯一的理性选择。

然而，当他在外面的时候，他怎么都忍不住去想Lewy。

有眼睛的人都知道Lewy有多英俊。是，他不是哈里森福特，但又不是说人人都可以成为印第安纳琼斯！Lewy身上有种特别空灵的气质，还有他踢球的方式也特别的，天哪。

Thomas有时候真希望对方也是德国人。如果Robert加入到他和他的队友里他们绝对会变得更加势不可挡。这想法让Thomas的鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了，他整个人都为想象中那攻城拔寨砍瓜切菜一样的画面颤栗起来。

他们能一起为拜仁效力已经让他十分满足了，但这个私人幻想让他更加的...

当Thomas真的想要什么的时候，这绝对不是件好事。

因为他总是动力十足的去追求那些得不到的东西。

回到家时已经将近下午四点了，再过几小时才到晚餐时间。所以他坐回到电脑前面，重新登陆，那篇同人还在原地等待着。

迅速按下空格回到他和Lewy的搜索结果页面，可怜巴巴的十条结果怎么看怎么刺眼。

于是Thomas打开一个WORD文档，手指顿了顿。

这事儿能有多难？

‘那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，外面没有一点声响，甚至连一个...’

这开头可以放弃了，删除整个句子再深思了一会儿后，他开始敲击键盘。

他感觉自己现在就是个创作天才，他的思维不停闪现新的灵感，源源不断的迫使他不停输写，根本不用去检查语法或者拼写，现在的他做什么都完美无缺。

直到大作完成，他的目光才离开屏幕，这时早就过了七点了，他咕咕直叫的肚子正提醒着他。

怎么创建一个新用户同时发布新文章，这些都没难倒Thomas，退出登录，可以吃晚餐了。

然后Thomas做了Thomas会做的：忘掉这个，回归他那惬意的断网日常。

\-------

一些天之后，球队为即将开始的与苏格兰的预选赛在格拉斯哥集合。

这应该是场轻松的比赛，鱼腩球队苏格兰，他的意思是他们可是世界冠军，任何球队都不该成为他们的麻烦才对。

集训时大家都喜欢聚在一起打发时间，Manuel的房间尤其受欢迎，闲聊时，Thomas闲适的窝在扶手椅里，身体顺势搭靠在Mesut身上——这赢得了Sami Khedira的一个奇妙的瞪视，Thomas确信某人的眼神含义丰富——同时Lukas和Bastian正搂抱着蜷缩在沙发上对着Lukas的手机谈论着什么。

眼前所见让他不由联想到之前发生的故事，他绷不住表情喷笑出来，还越笑越大声，到最后几乎呼哧带喘起来。一向走优雅风的Toni摆出个被恶心到的表情，如果现在Fips在这里，他会忽视并且权当什么都没看到，但这也只是个假设，Fips不在了，Miro也离开了，他们每个人都为此伤心不已，甚至连谈论都不想谈论，重点是，只能由Manuel过问...

“什么事这么好笑？”

Thomas挣扎着想坐起来，他的“人形枕头”Mesut发出抱怨，Sami狠狠瞪他、紧紧攥住椅子扶手。

“前几天我读到了一些东西，超有意思的东西！”

队友们七嘴八舌的怀疑着，不管是对Thomas的文化水平还是他的神志是否清醒，Basti，永远客气先生最后才张开嘴。

“具体是什么呢，Thomas？”

“是说你和Lukas是男朋友关系！”Thomas又开始新一轮傻笑，他太沉浸在自己的世界里都没注意到房间瞬间的凝重和落针可闻的死寂。

Bastian的回答近乎耳语，“你看到的就是这个？”

“不！”Thomas窃笑着，“显然，”他真想再笑一会儿，“显然那两个——”指向Marco和Mario的方向，“也是同一回事！还有他的队长，”特意点了点Marco，“还有他的队长”，Thomas环顾四周想找另一个受害者，可惜对方没在房间，“见鬼，Julian没在这，还有他再不是沙尔克的人了，算了，显然Mats和Benni也搞到一起了。”

Thomas自我感觉良好的又咯咯笑起来，直到他慢慢发现整个房间只有他一个人感觉有趣，起码有一半的人都面色凝重，尤其他点名的几个人更是一脸苍白的僵在那里。

“难道这不好笑吗？”笑意稍减，他疑惑了。

Bastian清了清喉咙问道，“Thomas，你在哪里看到的这些？”

“网上...大概是有些人太无聊了才写的这些吧。”

Mats摇了摇头一言不发的离开房间，Mario和Marco也不再接触，瞬间就分开出一个明显的距离，好像他们从没那么那样似地。

“他什么毛病？”Thomas在Mats摔门而出的时候脱口问道，Lukas和Bastian交换了一个眼神想说些什么，不过Manuel已经把Thomas从椅子上揪起来一路拖着他向外走去。Thomas虽然身材消瘦也不是能随意摆布的人，整个过程都在不停挣扎，可惜他做的都是无用功，守门员现在已经施瓦辛格附身了。

 

“有什么不对的？我说错什么了？”当Manuel把他丢在走廊上时Thomas满腹牢骚，不过他还是灰溜溜的被守门员推着向自己的房间走去。

到达房间前Manuel什么都没说，而当进门后对方转身面对他时，Thomas吓呆的不停眨眼，他从没见过Manuel如此暴怒的表情，就算因为球队犯错被进球时也没见过。

“除了你自己你就从没为其他人考虑过吗？！”

Thomas想要回答，但他就像哽住了一样什么都说不出来，Manuel并不在意他的沉默继续说道。

“你觉得可笑和荒唐的那些东西事实上一点都不好笑。你根本不知道你那张大嘴都干了什么！明白为什么没人告诉你吗？庆幸吧，起码在场的人能接受那个！”Manuel咆哮着，Thomas赶紧打断他。

“没告诉什么？我什么都知道！”

“很显然你不是！”这话似乎激怒了Manuel，“你提到的那些就是情侣，起码他们之前是过。如果你是在那些不知道或者接受不了的人面前给他们出柜呢？你能确定听到的人不会再对其他人讲吗？你知道这会引发怎样的媒体风暴吗？没人想要这个！你怎么能这么自私，你就不想想会不会影响到其他人，我看你是从来都没和什么人认真交往过，否则你早该学会如何关心，真正把对方的感受放在第一顺位！”

Manuel摇着头打开门离开了，在他离开之前，曾短暂的转身看向震惊而沉默的Thomas。

“保证你不会对任何人说这个。”

那口吻有点儿像是威胁，但Thomas仍旧点了头，小声保证道，“我发誓。”

“很好，如果你敢打破誓言，我会打断你的全身骨头让你再也没法踢球。”

Manuel威胁的话被撞上的门打断了，Thomas的喉咙因为羞愧变得又酸又涨，他快要被愧疚感吞噬了，呆呆的坐在床沿看着被Manuel甩上的大门，刺痛的眼睛告诉他，他是怎样无意识的伤害了自己的朋友们。

羞愧着，他躺在床上任泪水划过鼻子。

他必须要做点什么来弥补，但他真的不知道该怎么做。

 

中

Thomas丢出网球，任由它撞上白白的天花板上再落回到手里，这动作已经持续了将近一个小时，他从没失手过。

没人和他说话了，即使他讨厌这样，他也没资格去怪罪别人的冷漠。尤其是Manu。

他让所有人都失望透了，他发了无数次‘对不起’，但Bastian和Lukas拒绝回复他的所有信息，Marco和Mario也是同样，Mats和Benni不回信，是因为他根本还没给他们两个发过信息。

在格拉斯哥，德国队当然赢了比赛，尽管比赛过程不像他们之前期待的那样轻松。

球员之间的紧张气氛对比赛没有帮助，但仍然，胜利就是胜利，小组赛战况激烈，他们每一场都需要努力获胜。波兰队踢得出奇的好，Thomas不得不去赞颂Robert的进球能力，所以他给对方发了信息‘恭喜梅开，慕尼黑见。’，但当Robert回信说谢谢并且问他一切是否还好时，他连个笑脸符号都不想去回复。

在苏格兰时，Thomas除了晚间设定闹钟和玩Candy Crush外都远离手机，他不停的看搞笑脱口秀打发时间，甚至都懒得发送他的Facebook关注数，惯常这时他已经给不同的人发送了十几条信息了——最经常被他骚扰的是Manu，这次他只发给了三个人，代替Manu他发给了Toni，Julian和Fips。

当他和其他人一起返回慕尼黑恢复俱乐部日常生活后，Thomas还是没从这团糟里面挣脱出来，他找不到一点办法来重新赢得Lukas他们的信任，他恨死了这种无力感。如果对方连回信息的机会都不愿意给他，他还能再做些什么呢？所以，他只能在酒店房间里一个人玩网球，这次是在德国了，他才不在乎会不会惹恼住在楼上的人，如果他想要或者需要的话，在别人来告诉他滚远点儿时他也能摆出一副标准的碧池菲丝脸。

就像是命中注定——或者是那些同人大手的故事设定——这次的入住大家不得不分享房间。当他们到达酒店的时候，入住似乎出了什么问题，接待员低声下气的不停对联络官解释着（他不是在多管闲事，他有时就是比别人更注意观察而且他那会儿正好坐在巴士前排所以他听到了整个对话）。Thomas不是立马就联想到那些网络上的扯淡同人，但如果说他在Pep安排球队两个前锋住在一起时他没去发散思维那他是在说谎。

当然是他和Robert，用老板的原话来说是让他们‘建立协作效应’。

不管那见鬼的具体指代什么（Thomas都不敢去想同人大手们会脑补出什么来）。

Robert带着一些冰块回来，因为上帝也别想阻止他对冰水的强烈热爱，当他回到房间时，Thomas突然就对手机充满兴趣起来，他持续收到网站关于‘Kudos（点赞）’或什么的邮件，他不得不去重复删除这些同时暂时忽略那些‘Comments（留评）’信息，当然不是说留评就真有很多似地。他能感觉到Lewy的目光正凝视着他，但他选择无视，用下巴夹住网球继续去对付海量的邮件。

过了一会儿，当Lewy出去坐到阳台上时，他隐约能听到对方的叹气声。

感谢上帝，比赛会在几小时后才开始，这至少能让他能有点儿空闲，Thomas决定去看看大家给他的文留下什么评论——说到他的故事，自从那次后，他再没写过什么东西，他的灵感好像都随着争执随风而逝了。

滚动着鼠标去查询文下的四条留言，所有人都点评了他的语法问题。

其中一条说‘对第一篇文来说还不错，我觉得你应该再编辑一下。尽管如此，做得很好，等不及看你下一篇了。’

有点儿小高兴，他继续读下一条，‘笑死了赶紧停吧。这文OOC到都不知道该从哪儿开始吐槽了，你真看足球吗？泥垢了！’

皱了皱眉，他无视开门的声音继续读向下一条。

‘Robert才不会这么明显的绕着Thomas打转，这更符合Mulli的人设。我也不觉得Robert会那么急不可耐！！！撒旦Bob才不是那种‘见面就干’型的男人，就算他的笑容有点儿意思但不，他不是那种人。

就像其他人说的，对第一次写文而言做得不坏，不过我建议你还是多去看看比赛然后观察一下他们的实际互动。同时就像一些人说的，你的英文语法需要努力了。我能帮你的只有这个了，去看看我的Tumblr吧，上面有专门关于他们的收集贴，25und9.tumblr.com’

Thomas被那个链接诱惑住了，他也许真的会点下去，如果Robert不是正坐在他的床边，正用手指抚摸他的脚踝——皮肤上意外的刺激让他几乎忍不住要跳了起来了。

“什么？”Thomas（自认为）端庄地问道，顺手按下电源键让手机屏幕黑下来，他可能永远不知道最后一条评论了，因为他确信Satan Bob——除了疯狂的同人论坛谁会这么称呼他啊老天，还有Tumblr是什么鬼？！——会杀了他，如果对方知道他在忙些什么。还有，他的语文语法很好，谢谢你了！他哼哼着，然后Robert开始说话。

“Thomas，我只是想看看你是否还好？你变得特别...呃...安静，自从你回来后。”Robert比划了个手势，立刻补充道，“变得不像你自己了，我很担心你。”

不用再继续说下去Thomas就彻底明白那姑娘表达的是什么了，现在他真想把那些人当作亲生姐妹，他的瞳色. 耶稣. 他妈的. 基督. 就像. 是. 一支. 棒棒糖！他能看着那眼睛，哇哦，完美透彻的蔚蓝色，一整天都不会嫌烦，事实上，他也许该现在就开始，上帝啊！

他吞了口口水又舔了舔嘴唇，不停地在心底大叫上帝。（完美透彻的蔚蓝绝对是形容Lewy眼睛的不二选择，他会记下来用在之后的文里）

Thomas的声音近乎听不到，“I'm gay。”

Robert拢眉凑近了一些，“什么？”

“(I’m game for the match)我打赌比赛会踢得不错，你觉得呢？”

“当然...？我们会赢，不用怀疑。”点了点头，但仍旧一副迷惑的样子，“Thomas，你真听到我说什么了？”

“当然我听到了。”Thomas说着把目光从对方见鬼了漂亮的眼睛上移开，然后爬下床，“我很好，真不知道你在担心什么。”

Robert想要找个更合乎逻辑的理由来阐明问题，但Thomas已经向浴室走过去。

打开排风扇转开水龙头，假装他好像真的在使用浴室而不是坐马桶盖上叹气，Thomas祈求时间能走得再快点。

不幸的是，并不会，所以他不得不在卫生间里待上一会儿，同时又不能表现得像是真有问题的样子，他冲了马桶然后关上水龙头，但没离开浴室，他想着要不要洗洗脸或者干脆洗个澡，但这么做他就必须要脱衣服，而眼下如果他脱了衣服...

在他刷了牙，洗了脸，整理了发型，检查过需不需要修理眉毛，自我辩论一番后到底要不要保养/去杂毛/修形，他用牙线清理了每一颗牙齿，用了抽屉里找到一些奇怪的保湿水，最后他抹了乳液，不止他的脸，而是他全身上下几乎每一寸有可能暴露在空气中的皮肤后，等他最终从浴室出来时，Lewy只留下他拉好拉锁的背包在床上，又去到阳台上去了。

Thomas本想再回网上去看看他的‘姐妹们’就他和Lewy还有什么见解，但他决定这个可以等等，在浴室里浪费的时间足够他在Candy Crush里挣来好几条小命了。

他开心的一屁股坐到床上，趁着不知道Robert在外面做什么的时候赶紧开始。

\-------

“Manu，能谈谈吗？”

语气听着有些犹豫但又特别坚持，其中的矛盾感让Manuel转过身，等看到Lewandowski时，他玩味的挑起眉毛，守门员轻轻点头，同时手里不停继续整理他的个人物品，这会儿比赛刚结束，另一场比赛，就像他喜欢的（不管他内心深处埋藏的沙尔克之魂会怎么说），拜仁再次获得了三分。

“你要谈什么？”

“嗯..好吧，我就是注意到最近Thomas不像...特别...不像他了，是不是出什么事了？”

Manuel再次挑起眉毛，一边收拾衣服一边抬起头。

“出事？比方说？”

Robert揉了揉后颈，耸肩，“我不知道，他肯定是比平常安静多了，就连Pep在训练时让他多跑几圈都不反抗，这可从来都没发生过...”

把背包拉好，Manuel直起身不动声色的看着自家射手，他曾经也有可能变成前锋，如果不是他认为门将位置更适合他的话（中场还是算了吧），Lewy看上去一脸天真，单纯的只是在关心，Manuel见鬼了才会真告诉他究竟是什么回事，不过可以告诉他一部分真相？

“Thomas说了一些不该说的，这让他惹恼了一些人。”

Robert安静了片刻，眼底一片了然，“无可挽回的那种？”

这问题让Manuel久久的去思考，队中大多数人已经离开了，拖拉的几个也准备出去了，他想是时候换个说话的地方了，移动了几步打开更衣室让前锋跟上来，当他们在走廊上后，金发门将才回答之前的问题。

“我不知道，他们都很宽容，总是愿意理解他人，但有时候Thomas就是...他的行为还有说话的方式，根本就不像他那个年龄的人应有的样子，他也该长大了。”

“可那样的Thomas还是Thomas么。”Robert柔声反问，等穿过等待的记者和球迷终于来到大巴前，Manuel才深深叹了一口气点头道。

“你说得对，Robert，即使如此，有时候我仍然希望Thomas Müller能更像个大人，而不是永远当个小孩子。”抖了抖肩膀，他首先穿过门。

Robert想了一会儿才推开人群登上大巴。

\-------

Thomas躺在床上，背对着他刻意忽略的剩下的那张床上面的人，查看他的最后一条留评。

‘我觉得你下次可以多写点儿下流的东西而不是这种黑暗走向的玩意，我们会更爱它！Mullendowski的文太少了，真心高兴你加入进来！虽然有些小瑕疵（语法，拼写），但除此之外这作品依旧美好，干得漂亮，请之后继续努力！’

这人真友善，Thomas好像打通了（下午才下好的续作XD）Candy Crush Soda Saga，终于有什么向着好的地方发展了。

他躺平玩起了游戏，当他玩游戏的时候隔壁床上的Robert一直在看烹饪节目。

节目结束后Robert关上电视，把遥控器放在他们共享的床头柜上，等了几分钟才对Thomas说道。

“要睡了么？”

Thomas正试着从上一层移动果冻，晃了晃肩膀道，“你要睡的话我也睡。”

Robert点了点头，关上灯，除了Thomas手机屏幕上的光亮，房间一下陷入到黑暗里，年轻的男人能听到Robert拉扯床单的声响，当对方终于躺好回复平静，Thomas努力把思绪放在如何通关上，告诉自己别去想Robert。

他真的能做到，如果Robert不说话的话。

“我很遗憾你和朋友之间的争执。”

“谁说我和人争执了？”Thomas语速很快，他不想让自己显得太具防卫性。

“你其中一个朋友。”

“那他告诉你因为什么了吗？”

“没有。”

Thomas考虑是否向他坦白一切，不知何故，在黑暗的环境中，当他看不到对方的反应时，他能更安心的去倾诉，但如果他把整件事都说出来，他等于又一次暴露朋友们的隐私，这绝对是个考验，而这次他不想再失败了。

但与此同时，就算这只是为了让他们能继续说话，他也仍然有些想要告诉Robert的东西。

他斟酌着，最后说道。

“Robert，Lewy，你曾说过什么想要收回的话吗？”

“当然。”

“我是说一些重要的，会改变人生，会波及到其他人的，并不只关于你自己。有些你本应该去积极正面地给他人支持，结果却彻底搞砸了一切，你说过那样的话吗？”

Robert沉默了一会儿，很长的一会儿，Thomas已经关掉了手机，眼睛也调适到能在黑暗中看清Robert躺下的动作。

双眼大张着，Thomas可以看到如此多。

“不，我没那么做过。”Robert轻声说道，这话让Thomas的心脏沉了一下，虽然他自己也不明白为何如此，Robert继续补充道，“虽然，我认为，有时候不说和说同样糟糕。”

Thomas不懂对方在表达什么，Robert只是用一个遗憾的微笑结束这段对话，他转身看向Thomas的眼睛，“做个好梦，Thomas。”

“晚安，Lewy”Thomas机械地回应着，他在床上躺好，直到Robert已经陷入深深的睡眠，耳边只剩下对方呼吸的声音和迷你冰箱开启关闭的声响，他依然疑惑着。

Thomas想知道Robert生命中错失过怎样重要的时刻，失去了某人？错过了某个机会？如果他真的说了就能过上另一个人生？还是在谁去世的时候他没来得及说再见？

他怎么都睡不着，大半个夜晚在对答案的探究中过去了，直到他终于也进入梦境，他的手机扔被捏在手心。

 

下

时间来到第二天早晨，Thomas终于有了主意。

他杰出的头脑总能以这种方式，是说在他睡梦中迸发出天才的灵感。实话实话，他事实上有两个好主意，不过其中之一要比另一个更棒。

更好的那个想法能让他的朋友们重新爱上他，剩下则只是和新文章有关。

等他打包好行礼，Lewy昨晚就已经收拾好了，他们一起朝楼下走去。

昨晚那个所谓关于什么都不说，究竟是什么的答案一直诱惑着Thomas去开口，但他最终还是没问出来。也许他应该去问，但不是现在，现在不是个好时机。

此外，撒旦Bob变得特别安静，只呆在自己的世界里。就算在他们上了巴士坐到一起时，当Thomas一轮又一轮地玩Candy Crush的时候，Lewy就只是看着窗外。返程的巴士开得飞快，Thomas总会撞上Lewy，他的胳膊，他的腿，如果是急转弯时两处都会。当他终于结束游戏，Thomas叹息着把他的手机放下，转身看向窗外——

但他看到的全部只有Robert。

“你回家后都做些什么？”注意到Thomas正通过窗户的反射注视着他，Robert问道。

Thomas为被抓了个正着倍感尴尬，赶紧回答道，“我不知道。”真是聪明的答案，他自己都嫌弃自己了。

“你在做什么？”他加了一句。

Robert有那么一瞬间盯住Thomas的嘴唇，然后马上就转移视线到对方的眼睛上，“我估计要外出工作。或者试试Mario总玩的那些游戏..使命——使命召唤？好像就是那个。”

“那超无聊。”Thomas说着，脑子却不停回味着Robert的眼神，“光环更好玩。”

接着，他开始对比起两款游戏的区别，不过他的眼神一直散漫着，因为Robert又开始打量他了，这次是打量他的整张脸，“随便吧，如果你想玩游戏的话就都试试，这取决于你喜欢什么类型。”

“我喜欢全部。...我是说，故事情节。”

“我也是。”Thomas赞同，但当他们视线交汇，他觉得他们在谈论的可能远不止是游戏那么简单。

他惊讶自己竟然对此毫不介意。Robert的视线一直没离开过他的眼睛，身体还一点点靠近过来，当巴士突然一个急停，两个太过靠近彼此的人终于被撞在了一起。他们都吓了一跳，想起现在是在什么地方，他们并不是私下独处着时，Thomas赶紧靠回椅子目视前方，脸颊上带着之前没有的红晕。

他清了清喉咙想说点什么，但当他感觉到Robert的手指正放在座椅上摩挲着他的时，他几乎要窒息了。

Thomas不动声色的偷瞄了一下，Robert表情如往常一样平静，虽然对方眼神里似乎有着什么不同寻常的内容，他还是放松下来。

Robert移动着手指，慢慢包裹住Thomas的让他们的手掌融为一体，这动作让Thomas感觉肺里的空气全部消失了，他不敢置信自己也有呼吸困难的一天，就因为一个迷人的男人正抚摸他的手——

然而，他就是如此。

“呃...如果你想的话，你可以来我家，我给你一些关于...关于游戏？”Thomas踌躇着组织语言，但在他想清楚之前，嘴巴就已经冒险的发出了邀请。

你在做什么？！！

“这听上去，听上去挺好。”Robert露出一个微小的笑容，但也语带迟疑，“你确定？”

Thomas在点头前有一微秒的自问自答。

如果现在不这么做，他可能永远都做不到了。他不是那种喜欢不停假设‘如果’的人，如果他做出尝试，谁知道会发生什么呢。

不管会是什么结果，随它去吧。

Robert得到确认后再次点了点头，接下来的旅程他们都背靠椅子好好坐着。

\-------

Bastian在曼彻斯特租住的房子外打开邮包，一眼就看到里面的红色请柬。挑起眉毛，他一边向家里走去一边把它打开，里面有一张他和Lukas的旧照，上面他正搂着Lukas的肩膀，两个人大笑的画面定格在照片上，他们看上去那么快乐。他撇向旁边的卡片，上面的内容让他喉咙有些发涩。

他后悔了，他真的不该为一些猜疑就彻底无视好友。

‘我很抱歉之前没注意到还为此取乐，这的确很可笑，因为你竟然能在那么年少时就找到自己的灵魂伴侣，你们能在一起真的很好，我希望你们能幸福。’

‘同时，请你去星巴克，很多次！这里我准备了大概一百欧元，我给Lukas也寄了一张！’

‘爱你们！！-Thomas’

Bastian哭笑不得的把卡片放进钱包里，然后开始编辑信息告诉Thomas心意已收下。

\-------

Robert的嘴唇沿着他的脖颈慢慢移动，他忍不住扭动起来，他仍然不喜欢这，或任何地方被一个男人碰触，但他仍旧能感觉到那股顺着脊椎蔓延的颤栗。感受着对方温暖的身体，Thomas让自己陷入进Lewy有力的臂膀中，他满足的叹息着转过头吻向Robert的嘴唇。

这是他们从客场回来的第三天早晨，他发现自己已经爱上这样的起床方式了。

\-------

看到门廊上的盒子，Marco挑起一边眉毛，起初，这看着就像是普通的快递，上面贴着快递标签，还盖着“轻拿轻放”的章，不过当他看到发件人是谁后，他本想无视这个，但好奇心还是战胜了一切，他拿起Thomas的礼物带回家中，轻拿轻放好像里面有个炸弹，然后等着爆炸而出的彩纸或者随便什么Thomas Müller有可能放进来的‘惊喜’。

然而，包装袋里什么都没发生。

等了一会儿，Marco才小心的探出手指滑入盒子，然后从里面捏出一个相框。

那里面，是他和Mario在多特蒙德时的宣传照：他的手臂正环着Mario的肩膀，队友们和他们同样带着开心的笑容，就连Jurgen也在背景里。Thomas在相框后贴了一张便签，Marco翻过去时正好能看见。

‘我知道你怀念你们相聚在一起的时光，我希望这个有所帮助，对不起我是个笨蛋-Thomas’

Marco掏出手机给Mario打电话。

“嘿！我正要打给你，你绝对猜不到我今早收到的快递里面有什么...”

“是一张包含我们俩的照片吗？”Marco问道。

“等等——你怎么知道？你跟踪我。”

“因为我也收到一张。”

“哦..”安静了几秒，“那么我们该原谅他吗？”

Marco慢慢呼出一口气，“是的，我觉得他已经明白了。”

“好吧，我会告诉他。”

“爱你，祝训练愉快，你知道吧，别太努力，还等着之后打败你呢。”

“想得美。”Mario大笑着挂断手机。

不过半秒钟后Marco就接到信息，‘我也爱你’，Marco微笑起来，然后琢磨该把相框摆在哪里。

\-------

Thomas对着电脑努力用功着，目不转睛到连Robert半裸的身体和奶油都没注意到，Robert终于放弃勾引的尝试，转而凑过去想要看看Thomas到底在忙些什么。

透过Mulli肩膀望过去，Robert拉下脸之前忍不住挑起眉毛。

“等等！”

Thomas吓了一大跳（他完全错过了，其实也不算太突然），被他的...随便怎么称呼吧反正现在他们是一对儿了，“怎么？”

“我才不会在浴缸里和你做爱，别这么写。”

“你不会？为什么不？”Thomas本有点生气，不过注意到对方的状态后，唔，这可真是个美景。

“这不是我的事，洗澡PLAY不行，但别介意那么做，”他盯住电脑屏幕，“浴盆里”

“所以这才是同人，我能在里面小小幻想一下。”Thomas轻笑着转过身面对屏幕继续打字。

直到Robert沾着奶油抹上Thomas的脖子，然后一点一点舔舐起来，Thomas颤栗着大叫起来，不久之后，当他们把桌子前的地板搞的一团糟时，他再也记不起电脑是什么东西了。

\-------

“我是说，也没多可怕啊。”Mats说着，头微微倾斜着端详着墙上的素描。

“本来可以更好的，不过确实挺像你。”Benedikt点点头，几乎要喷笑出来了。Mats把视线从那副把他和Bene画得仅比火柴人强点儿有限的大作上移开，回过头说道。

“现在我觉得自己已经帅破天际了。”

“确实，不过...与其说帅气不如称之为邪气。”Benni偷笑起来，然后Mats开始满房间的追打他。

“你昨晚可不是这么说的...”

“我昨晚说的那些都是被迫的。”Benni嘲笑着，然后被Mats一把推在沙发上。

Mats把Benni压在身下，用嘴唇轻点着对方的，“看看我接下来会强迫你说什么？”

当Benni吻向男朋友时，他们都忘了Thomas手绘的致歉大作，忘了注意其中的关联，也忘记了所有关于巴伐利亚的一切。

事实证明，Benni在Mats的胁迫下说了很多很多，尤其在啪啪啪的时候，‘GOD’真的很忙。

\-------

Manuel不是个傻瓜，尽管某些极端的俱乐部簇拥恐怕另有看法，他确信拜仁首发名单里的两位珍贵射手之间必然发生了什么。

他眯起眼睛，看向训练中的两个人。他们比之前更开心了，互动也多了不少，Thomas还是那么傻乎乎乱开玩笑的样子，但现在连Lewy也变得如此，就有点儿太不寻常了。

如果他不是对那两个人太过了解，他绝对会说那两位是字面意义上的在fucking around（胡闹）。

Manu在练习中稍做休息，Philipp靠过来，“这表情是怎么回事？”

“什么表情？”

“你的‘我超想知道发生了什么’脸。”

Manuel不爽的看向自家队长，“我一直都这个表情。”

“你总是想什么都知道。”Philipp调笑，Manuel翻了翻眼睛，把紧绷的表情松懈开，虽然只是略微的。

“那两个人之间正发生着什么。”Manuel指了指Robert和Thomas

Philipp转过身，看了他们一会儿，直到他们俩都必须恢复训练了。当这天的活动结束，洗过了澡，部分球员已经离开后，Philipp自己也陷入到Manu的‘弄清那两人在搞什么’计划里了，为此，他假装像其他人一样从浴室出来路过Thomas。

“Thomas，我想知道，你是否愿意去我那看下我上次国家队比赛后记的笔记？”

“哦！嗯，我很愿意但是...”

“太好了！还能附送你一顿晚餐呢。”Philipp微笑起来，就等在Thomas身边盯着他整理，Robert浴后就在腰部挂着条围巾朝Thomas走过来，不过当他看到Philipp时，他转而走向自己的储物柜。

当他们并排一起离开时，只有Manuel注意到Thomas冲着Robert微微耸肩的动作。

\-------

“他想干什么？”当一只困到不行的Thomas走进他们现在共享的卧室时，Robert问道，他自告奋勇承担了关灯的工作，Thomas只够力气把自己拖上楼梯躺上床了。

“去看他上一场国家队比赛的记录。”

“听起来不坏...？”

“他没完没了的，无聊的就像你见过的最惹人发困的老师一样，不过起码他的厨艺还不错。”

Thomas走过去脸朝下地扑在床上，Robert摇着头扯掉Thomas的鞋子后开始帮他脱衣服。这让Thomas不安的推开对方的手。

他没好气地嘀咕起来，“今晚不行，我好累。”

Robert再次摇了摇头，笑了，“我知道笨蛋，你看着都快睁不开眼了。”他倾身轻柔的吻了吻Thomas的太阳穴，说道，“让我帮你吧。”

Thomas在Robert的胳膊下放低了手，点了点头，Robert帮他的新男友脱好衣服后开始哄他睡觉。

在Robert关掉所有灯，也躺在床上后Thomas小声叫道，“Lewy？”

“怎么？”

“你本来想要说什么？”

罗伯特迷惑的皱着眉头，然后突然回忆起在他看到自己的男孩儿有多疲惫后忘记的话题，晃了晃脑袋，他微笑着也跌进床铺，“那可以等到明天早晨，我保证。”

他滑开双臂把Thomas搂进怀里，他的小恋人只呢喃了一句‘好的’就枕着他的胸口睡着了。Lewy把手指插入到Thomas的头发里轻轻划动，脸上的笑容怎么都止不住，他喜欢每一次与这个德国人的亲密接触，他从没想过这场景会变为现实，他们已经交往一个月了，到现在还没出过任何问题。

含笑的闭上眼睛，他也慢慢进入到睡梦中。

‘我觉得我爱你’这个想法一直停留在他脑海中，他想知道明天早晨自己会用哪种方式告诉Thomas。

\-------

‘老天爷啊，这么写太辣了，就像，老天，请再多写点色情的东西！！！！’

‘世界需要更多Mullendowski，世界需要你，就为这个故事愿上帝保佑你，保佑你，浴缸场景描绘得好辣，说真的，请再多写一些！！好人一生平安。’

‘辣爆了我爱死你了请继续努力’

‘比上次你发的进步了太多太多！保持住这个劲头，我真的，真的喜欢浴缸里的那幕，写的太棒了，我现在必须去洗个冷水澡。’

Thomas笑看自己刚贴上去的文下面的评论，他揉了揉眼睛，等着Lewy醒过来。他比第一次有了更多的点击和回复，这进步让他非常开心，这次终于没人说他的文章有什么问题了。

也许是因为过度兴奋了，在他对Robert说完‘早上好’后脱口而出的是‘我告诉过你了，浴缸是个好主意。’

Robert呻吟着滚到他的背上捂住他的眼睛，“我爱你Thomas Müller，但我早晚要因你而死。”

托马斯为“爱”这个字的含义和韵律顿了一下，盯着Lewy，感受着那涌遍全身的温暖，然后笑起来，上前送给他的爱人一个早安吻。 

“那是不可能的，Lewy，想知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？ ”Lewy问道，眼中闪烁着愉悦和幸福的光芒。

“因为你是撒旦Bob，没人能杀死恶魔。”

Thomas冲Robert咧嘴一笑，尽管Robert翻着白眼但还是将他拉近。

很快他们就忘记之前在谈论什么了，因为他们已经开始享受这个不用训练的美好早晨。


End file.
